Inviting Desire
by crazysmile15
Summary: No matter what, he still couldn’t get over his feelings for a certain pink haired kunoichi." A kakasaku pairing, review please!


**Title: **Inviting Desire

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating:** T for foul language and sexual themes

**Word count: **905

**Summary: **No matter what, he still couldn't get over his feelings for a certain pink haired kunoichi

**Author's Note: **This is probably so clichéd, it isn't worth reading. But if you do, please review, and try not to flame too hard. It does hurt when you get burned. lol!

"You do know that it's alright if you stay the night? And I don't just mean half the night, but the _whole _night. The bed is certainly big enough for the both of us."

Megumi pats the bed enticingly, beckoning Kakashi back to it with a seductive bat of her eyes.

"I would take you up on your offer Megumi, but…" Megumi cuts him off, sneering sarcastically

"And here it comes, the but. What is it this time? Huh? What great excuse will you use this time? Let me guess, you have to rush home to water your plants."

Kakashi looks up, his eye widening in surprise.

"How did you _know_, Megumi?"

Megumi groans, flopping back onto the sheets they had previously been saturating with sweat, and sex."

"Just leave already. It's not like I care!"

"Okie-dokie. Good night Megumi."

Kakashi stalks towards the opened window, ready to jump out and into the brisk night air.

"It _was _a good night before you fucked it up! You know what your full of Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't bother to turn around, shrugging. Deep down he knew what she was about to say.

"You're full of shit and excuses! Get the fuck out, and don't bother coming back. I'll stick to fucking my husband the good and honest was. None if this ninja crap!"

Without a word, Kakashi lunged out the window. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He felt no pain at losing another bed partner. All they really wanted was to see what was underneath the mask, simple as that. He could still remember the few times his old team seven students had tried and failed to do the same thing. How disappointed they we're when the mask would not reveal his true facial features. No one of course knew the actual truth. He, Hatake Kakashi had neither one blemish, one scar, nor a tooth out of place. In fact, the few who had had the privilege to see his face, whether intended or unintended, would all agree he was a very handsome man.

However lately, although his allure had not diminished, his success with the female population of Konoha had taken some damage. He could not focus for long on the quick satisfaction he got from the more accommodating women of Konoha. Instead his thought, as well as fantasies contained only one kunoichi. A Haruno Sakura. At first he was certain it was lust, she had developed considerably over the years after team seven had disbanded. Not only had she grown in strength and ability, but also building a strong inner strength not many would have after such a harsh childhood. Still though, unlike the _many_ other women he had been with throughout his life, he could not taint her as he had the others. So pure was his love for Sakura that it frightened him more than any other foe he had ever come across. Megumi was the last affair he had ended; it would be the last forever if he could only summon enough courage to confess to Sakura.

By the time Kakashi realized where he had stopped, it was too late to turn around and leave. _She_ had spotted him, since he did happen to be right at her door.

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei. Nice night, isn't it?"

"I told you, Sakura. I'm no longer your sensei. I'm just Kakashi to you now. And yes, it is a nice night to be out."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, fiddling with the keys to her apartment.

"Sorry, I'm just used to calling you sensei. So sensei…I mean Kakashi what brings you to my doorstep at such a late hour?"

"I could ask the same of you, but I won't since it's obvious. You just came back from working a late shift at the hospital, and this does happen to be your apartment door."

Sakura just chuckled, shaking her head, pink stands of her hair grazing her cheeks softly.

"I'll be nice, and won't ask what you're doing here in detail; instead I'll invite you in."

Kakashi weighed Sakura's words thoughtfully. _"Was she just being nice, or could it be I'm just making this seem like more,"_ he inwardly thought to himself.

"I don't think that would be appropriate Sakura."

Kakashi mentally kicked himself, _"Way to sound like an old fart, Kakashi!"_

"I don't think what I'm about to do next is appropriate, but I'm still going to do it."

And with that Sakura closed the space between them, tilting her head upwards while she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Firmly pressing her lips to Kakashi's, as she closed her eyes and sighed. Kakashi not about to push her away kissed her back through the fabric of his mask. It would have been more romantic if they could actually get their tongues into each others mouths, but Kakashi's mask stopped them from going any further. They pulled apart slowly, Sakura blushing but her eyes we're a luminous green.

"My offer still stands, if you want you can still come up to my apartment."

This was his chance, he's opening of sorts. Of course, he was going to take it slow, no matter how much Sakura protested, he could wait. And he _would_ stop if whatever they we're about to do got out of hand. With a crinkle of his one visible eye, Kakashi motioned for her to move forward.

"Lead the way, cherry blossom."

**-The End-**


End file.
